Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. The controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators. Input/output (I/O) modules are often used to support the transport of data between the sensors, controllers, and actuators. In some instances, it is necessary or desirable to remove a component from an industrial process control and automation system. For example, an I/O module may need to be removed from a unit so that it can be replaced with another I/O module.